Hokage High
by Deida
Summary: High School drama unfolds in this Naruto love story. Rated M for later chapters.
1. humanity

Chapter One:

Humanity

Tsukihime Hauko, a student attending Hokage High. She is the top female student with looks to match. She is one of the popular girls who is dating her boyfriend of seven years. Her boyfriend is also a student at the same school. He is one of the popular guys, but one of the dumbest people. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. They met in the third grade and have been together ever since.

Tsukihime was talking to her friend Sakura Haruno. The two were like sisters. Sakura always came second to Tsukihime, but it usually didn't bug her. They were siting through a class they passed earlier in the year. It was a dull class that was almost over. The girls were chatting most of the lesson. The teacher, Kurenai Yuuhi, finally lost her temper and sent Tukihime to detention. Sakura tried to help her out of it, but only succeeded in making it a week's worth. Sakura only got a single day. Naruto made fun of his girlfriend. She punched him on the arm during lunch. After that, he tried to tell her it wasn't so bad.

In detention, there were more people then Tsukihime would have ever thought. There was the class bad boy and hottie, Sasuke Uchiha, the geek who went of her own will, Hinata Hyuuga, the touchy stoner couple, Shikamaru Nara and Temari, the freaky goth artist, Sai, the head cheerleader, Ino Yamanaka, the lesbian bully, Tenten, the failure, Lee, and the loner, Gaara. Tsukihime sat next to Sasuke at the small table he shared with Gaara. They both grunted at her as she sat down. Hinata moved from her seat to the table with Tsukihime. Hinata introduced everyone to each other.

"This Tsukihime Hauko. Tsukihime, this is Sasuke and Gaara." Hinata first pointed to Tsukihime then the guy next to her with back, spiky hair, and finally at a guy with crossed arms and flaming red hair. They grunted in response.

"Hi. So this is detention? Is there a teacher?" Tsukihime looked around.

Sasuke looked at her as though she was crazy, "You've never been to detention, have you?"

Tsukihime shook her head. Her hair hit Sasuke and Hinata. The hair got in Sasuke's mouth. Tsukihime pinned it up after it was free from Sasuke's mouth. She looked apologetically at him and Hinata. They held up their hands in forgiveness. Gaara only blinked during this all. It kind of creeped Tsukihime out.

"So who is the teacher?" Tenten asked the room at large.

"Dunno." Hinata answered.

Just then, all the teachers entered the room. The headmistress followed them. The headmistress was a strict woman with practically no patience named Tsunade. The teachers were standing in such order, from left to right, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Gai Maito, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Genma Shiranui, Hayate Gekkou, Anko Mitarshi, Iruka Umino, Shizune, Kimimaro Kaguya, and Kabuto Yakushi. Shizune was the school nurse and not really a teacher, so her being there was confusing to the students. Tsunade began to pace the room. She stopped and turned to the class. She looked worried, very worried.

"I have a few things to say. One is that we need a sex education class. The first one will be held now. The teachers are here to each talk and divide you into groups of two. Another thing is that we will test you all to see how you handle dangerous situations. I will also be here to see how it goes. If all goes well, we will introduce this class to the rest of the school. I will also be handing out new rooming assignments. All other extra classes and groups are ut on hold. No matter what your stay here, you will be here for the rest of the year." Tsunade finished.

Everyone looked around. This was so sudden and so strange. Tsukihime almost had a heartattack. Anko walked over to her and stood her up. She grabbed Sasuke and put him next to her. Then she did the same to Hinata and Gaara. Then she paired up Temari and Shikamaru, Ino and Lee, and Sai and Tenten. Anko switched Gaara and Sai. She stood back with the rest of the teachers. The students looked at their partners. Tsukihime put her hand up. Tsunade looked at her.

"Ma'am, this may be answered later, but are the partners supposed to live together?"

"Very shrewed of you. Yes, you are. I guess I hand these out now." Tsunade started to hand out the rooms.

"But I have a boyfriend! I can't-" Tsukihime was defeated and she knew it.

She got her's and saw that the students had a small apartment on the grounds. There were enough rooms for the class. It was breaking Tsukihime's heart. This ment the end of her and Naruto. She always knew that it would end some day. She even started to think tht the end would be any given day. But now that it was here, it was just too much.

Disclaimer won't and don't own Naruto.

This chapter is meant to mean people, as in characters. It is to reveal the main/secondary characters.


	2. customs

**Chapter Two:**

**Customs**

Sasuke looked at his partner. Tsukihime looked at Sasuke. The two sized each other up. Hinata and Sai watched the two, waiting for something to happen. After the class they just had and the talk they received, anything was possible in the students of Hokage High's minds.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Tsukihime spoke in a whisper.

"Tsukihime Hauko." Sasuke spoke just has quietly.

"What are you leaving behind for this assignment?"

"Absolutely nothing. But who is it your leaving?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, my boyfriend of seven years."

"I'm sorry."

Just then, Ino Yamanaka walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sasuke. Sasuke saying sorry. Ino could not believe her ears. She immediately ran to her laptop to blog or whatever about that. Sasuke looked at Tsukihime intently. She did not like that a single bit. Sasuke sat down next to Sai on the couch. Tsukihime sat next to Hinata. The two continued to stare.

"So, Hinata, have you picked out a roomy yet?" Tsukihime asked Hinata without looking.

"Oh, you mean you don't know?" Hinata turned to Tsukihime.

"Know what?" Tsukihime glanced at Hinata quickly.

"Our partner is our roomy."

"So you're telling me that I have to share a room with him? What in the hell was the headmistress thinking?"

"At least you don't have to share a bed." Sai put in.

Sasuke and Tsukihime glared at Sai. Hinata smiled but quickly stopped. Tsukihime shook her head. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sai just sat there. It seemed that Ino heard part of that conversation, because she went berserk. Sasuke groaned, but was ignored.

"What? You get to room with Sasuke?! So not fair! First Sakura gets paired with him in class, then you get to sleep with him!" Ino threw her hands in the air dramatically.

"It's not like I want to." Sasuke raised his brow at Tsukihime's statement.

"What is wrong with you?! If not for Naruto, I'd think you were a lesbian, saying things like that!" Ino shook her head and left them to gossip or something.

"That reminds me, did you break it to Naruto yet?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, right after class was released. "

"Do you think I could catch him on the rebound?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Eww." Both guys gagged.

"I don't see why not."

"Then you wouldn't mind?"

"I would, but I'd get used to it. I think you like him more then me, and he needs that. I want him to be happy, no matter what." Tsukihime nodded, only half sure of her answers.

Hinata thanked her. She left to go find Naruto. Sai continued to watch Tsukihime and Sasuke.

"You really going to give him up like that?" Sasuke looked at Tsukihime incredulously.

"I have to. Plus our relationship fizzled out long ago. It was more of a habit then anything."

"Whatever you say. But for future record, I'd rather not talk about your past relationships, Kay Tsuki?"

"Right. And don't call me that." Tsukihime had an edge in her voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Tsukihime was about to respond angrily, but was interrupted by Sai's stomach growling.

"I haven't eaten since lunch. Since we're going to live together now, we should try to get along. Wanna come to my favorite eating joint?" Sai asked the two.

"Sure." Tsukihime stood up.

"Whatever." Sasuke got up and pulled his wallet from his back pants pocket.

The wallet was black leather with a red eye in the center. It was bursting with money. Sasuke opened it and all the wallet's contents spilled out. There was more then money in it. It contained money, IDs, and rubbers. Sasuke picked up his items and put them back in the wallet. Tsukihime picked one of the rubbers up. She looked at Sasuke.

"Never really thought you'd use these." Tsukihime was trying not to laugh.

"I don't. My brother gave them to me. Believe it or not, I'm not as experienced as you'd think."

"So you're a virgin?" Sai asked, vaguely amused.

"Not quite. But I'd say that there are certain females in the room with more experience then I."

A vein popped in Tsukihime's head, "Just because I had a boyfriend for seven years, it does not mean that I've had sex!"

Sai then realized that it would be his responsibility to break up Sasuke and Tsukihime's fights. Sai told them to shake a leg or he'd leave them behind. Tsukihime and Sasuke nodded in silence. Sai led them out of the apartment to the parking lot. Sasuke pulled out a pair of keys and led them to a red sports car. Sai up front with Sasuke and Tsukihime sat in the back seat. When adjusting the rear view mirror, Sasuke found that he could angle it so he could look up Tsukihime's skirt. Sai noticed and kept his eyes on Tsukihime whenever he wasn't needed for directions. And the best news was that Sasuke could still drive. Tsukihime was none the wiser.

They got out of the car.They then entered a soid black building. The building was surrounded by blue, grey, and white buildings. Sai led them to what they guessed was his usual, favorite seat. Loud metal music was playing in the background. The seats were deep purple armchairs that almost devoured the person using it, but in a good way. Over all, this was a nice place.

--

I don't own Naruto, and sadly I never will. None of us ever will. DOOM I would like to thank all of you who have read this story. This is one my favorites that I have written, and yet, no one reads this one. Can anyone tell me why or how to remedy that?


	3. regale and prior to

**Regale and Prior To**

Sai ordered the food from a waitress in a black pants suit. The waiters were all goths and emos. Sasuke looked around for waiters in skirts. There were none to be found. He sighed sadly. Tsukihime grinned at him, mocking him.

"Sad there's no skirts to be lifted?"

"Nah, I got my fill in the car."

"Whatta mean?"

"Tell her Sai." Sasuke looked away.

"You said it all, Sasuke. Plus it was you who angled the mirror."

"WHAT?!" Tsukihime started to yell.

"What?! Why'd you tell her? You broke the man code!" Sasuke was outraged.

"Man code? Are you kidding me?" Tsukihime started to giggle.

"I don't want to be killed." Sai simply stated.

The waitress came over to the table. She was carrying the food with a single hand. She handed Sai his natto. She handed Tsukihime her sushi and tea with a glare. She gave Sasuke his fried tomatoes and curry with a wink. Sasuke flinched when her back was turned. She turned back to Sai after putting the bill on the table.

"You going to stay here to party?" She sounded bored.

"You two want to?" Sai asked Tsukihime and Sasuke.

"Sure." Tsukihime nodded.

Sasuke only nodded. The waitress left them after Sasuke paid her. They ate while Sai told them about the parties this place had. During the day, it was an eatery, at night, it was a club. It sounded good to Sasuke and Tsukihime. Sai was glad they let him stay. It was decided that Sai would remain sober to take them all home later.

After about an hour, the waiters started to clear the tables and move them back so there was room to dance. The metal became louder as more and more people showed up. There was about seventy people there, including waiters. But some of them went home. The waitress from earlier brought a tray full of shots. She set it down on the table and left again. Sasuke grabbed one. He waited for Tsukihime to raise her glass to his. They clanked shots and downed them. They drank all the shots in a matter of ten minutes. Sasuke and Tsukihime had left to dance when a song that they both knew came on. It was Slipknot's 'the nameless'.

For some reason, they were slow dancing. Maybe it was the achlohal. Maybe it was the music. Maybe it was both. But for whatever reason, they slow danced. Sasuke put his arm around Tsukihime's waist. She had her hand on his shoulder. Her head was on his shoulder. She was blushing, but it probably was the achlohal. Sasuke was blushing as well.

_"I've never wanted any body like I wanted you..."_

When that lyric played, Sasuke looked at Tsukihime. She looked at him with the same expression. The expressional mix of truth, want, drunkenness, and a feeling that wasn't hate, or even dislike. Being drunk, combined with the heat of the moment, Sasuke acted. He kissed Tsukihime. She didn't hit him. She kissed him back.

_"I've never wanted any body more then you...The only thing I ever really loved, was hurting you...I never wanted any body more then you...The only thing I ever really loved, was hate..."_

Sasuke looked at Tsukihime. She was looking at him with drunken lust. Sasuke returned her look. When the song ended, they went back to the table. Sai looked at them. He and pretty much the whole club saw their kiss. They drank some more of the new shots that had been delivered in their absence. Then Tsukihime started to unbutton her top. Sai knew that she would hate to do that, so her grabbed her wrist and Sasuke's shirt collar. He dragged them to Sasuke's car. The two drunks got in the back seat. Sai locked them in and got in the drivers seat.

Sasuke and Tsukihime started to make out. Tsukihime's shirt was quickly lost in the car. When Sai pulled up to the apartment, he unlocked the car door. Sasuke fell out with Tsukihime on top of him. Sai helped them up and led them to their room. He put them both in their own bed, hoping that they would fall asleep. Sai left and went to his own room and instantly fell asleep. Sasuke got up from his bed. He walked over to Tsukihime's bed. She smiled up at him. Sasuke got on top of Tsukihime.

Sasuke sloppily kissed Tsukihime's breasts. He removed her skirt while she removed his pants. Her underwear were already gone. They were taken off in the car. Sasuke took his boxers off while she striped herself of her bra. Tsukihime's breasts bounced up and down as Sasuke thrust his fingers into Tsukihime. Her blush increased in space and color. She started to moan loudly as Sasuke started to finger Tsukihime. He slid his fingers out and his cock in. Tsukihime was tight, despite the fact that Sasuke had relaxed her somewhat. She was telling the truth, she really was a virgin. But Sasuke changed that, before they both fell asleep that is.

--

I don't own Naruto. Nor do I own Slipknot or their songs. Oh well. I hope I can write about them in this story. Heh.


	4. Credibility, Customs, and a Covenant

**Credibility, Customs, and a Covenant**

Tsukihime woke up. Her head hurt and the room was overly bright, considering that the blinds were drawn. Tsukihime's stomach hurt, as there was something heavy on it. She looked down and saw that she was naked and that the heavy thing was a naked Sasuke. With that glance and her pain, Tsukihime knew exactly what had happened.

Sasuke woke up to see Tsukihime looking at him, tears in her eyes. She had the sheets around her chest and body. The room was spinning incredibly fast. He held his head to try and focus.

"What...Why am I naked?" Sasuke noticed the obvious.

Tsukihime started to cry loudly. The others heard her and ran into the room. Sasuke had no time to move or do anything other then cover himself. Sai was mad at himself. He didn't protect Tsukihime. He felt responsible for what had happened. Ino saw Sasuke and Tsukihime together, then she fainted. Hinata put her hand to her mouth and looked at Naruto. Naruto was shocked. After years of trying with no success, and Sasuke after only about a day, it was too much. But it was lessened by the fact that he hooked up with Hinata that night and that he had cheated on Tsukihime several times over the years. Gaara looked in with mild interest. Temari and Shikamaru were there with smoke around their heads.

"Get out, they need to talk it out." Sai commanded.

Everyone left, Temari turned back to Sai and asked in vice that said she was stoned, "What 'bout you? You stay'n?"

"I will leave when my business is finished." Sai snapped.

Temari left after a glare. Sai closed the door and locked it. He turned to Tsukihime. At this point, Sasuke got up and put on a pair of pants. Tsukihime had no over all change. Sai sat at the foot of her bed. Sasuke sat on his own, looking at the other two. Sai looked at his feet.

"Tsukihime, I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. I should have done something...It is all my fault. I wish that I could go back and change what I did...Tsukihime, I'm so sorry! Please, find it in your kind heart to forgive me. Though I don't deserve your forgiveness." Sai was close to tears.

Tsukihime forgave him. Unable to form words, she nodded. Sai thanked her the turned to Sasuke. Sasuke was expecting his death on this day. He had just fucked the most innocent, kind girl that he could see himself committing to, someday. He stole her innocence and trust. Sasuke was ashamed with himself. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, but because he knew her, the little bit that he did at any rate, he felt awful. She didn't deserve this. She deserved for it to be her choice entirely. But now it never would be.

"Tsukihime..." Sasuke couldn't think of what to say. Tsukihime knew that he was sorry though. He had taken to calling her Tsuki, so she figured that him reverting to her full name meant something. She was so moved, her crying slowed enough for her to talk.

"Sasuke, I know you didn't mean it. We were drunk... I know that you would never want me. I understand that we're both opposites." Tsukihime sounded sad at her own words.

"No...I would...I do...Tsukihime, you're not like the rest of them. And you have a brain to go with your looks. It would be you who would never want the likes of me." Sasuke too was sad.

"I guess that song was more on the mark then I thought.' Tsukihime spoke more to herself.

"Guess it was. Tsukihime, I'm sorry, you deserve better then me. I regret what I did to you." Sasuke looked at Tsukihime.

"I don't. Sure I didn't want it like that, but like the song said, I've never wanted any one more then I wanted you." Tsukihime manged a smile.

"Really? You really don't mind? You forgive me? And you want me? Is that all right?" Sasuke looked at Tsukihime and got off his bed.

"Yes. But tell me honestly, if we were to become a couple, you do really see me as more then just a booty call, right? And you would be faithful? I know it'd hard for you, what with your bad bad image and my goody-two-shoes image, and that your used to...stuff, and I'm not, you would not stray? And if you did, you would tell me?" Tsukihime looked at Sasuke hopefully.

Sasuke grabbed Tsukihime's hands, surprising everyone present, "I swear you are more then a booty call. So much more. And I will be faithful, and if I, heaven forbid, do stray, I promise to tell you. Tsukihime, I really do care about you and I have never felt the way I feel about you before."

"Sasuke...! You are so sweet. So, does this mean that we're going steady?" Tsukihime blushed.

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't feel that that term fits our feelings. We can use it, it just feels too weak."

"You just don't want to sound whipped. Fine, call it what you will to your friends."

"You're the best."

"I know." Sasuke kissed Tsukihime deeply.

Sai left, feeling that all was well. He found that everyone was waiting for a verdict on Sasuke and Tsukihime. Ino had even woke up and was on the edge of her seat. Temari and Shikamaru and Hinata and Naruto were in a corner, getting high while they waited. Gaara was present in the room as well. Sai entered with a cough to get every ones attention. They all turned to Sai expectantly. He played his part well. He made them beg it, in so many words.

"Well?" The room asked.

"Tsukihime and Sasuke are..." Sai paused dramatic effect.

The room waited with bated breaths, and a cough and laugh or two from the stoners.

"A couple." Sai said with flair.

Sasuke kissed Tsukihime as Sai left. When they parted, Tsukihime spoke in a breathy voice.

"You can call me Tsuki."

Sasuke kissed her again. Tsukihime held Sasuke's face lovingly. Her fingers slid down to his pants. She unbuttoned them as Sasuke removed her covers. Sasuke looked at her. He stood, leaving her confused. Sasuke buttoned his pants and covered Tsukihime again. He lay down next to her, watching her.

"Why did you stop?"

"I want for you to have better conditions for your first, willing, sober time. I want you to have the best. I can't always give it to you, but when I can, I will."

* * *

Same old dance. I don't own Naruto. You don't own Naruto (Unless you are the creator and legal owner and sponsors). I wish I own it, you wish you own it. Read and Review please! Ideas, requests, other; all are accepted.


	5. Ascertain

**Ascertain**

Tsukihime smiled. She was laying down, her arms wrapped around her new boyfriend, Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back at her. Tsukihime looked at the clock. She was late for class, but for once in her life, she didn't care.

Tsukihime had quickly adjusted to Sasuke and his life-style. It seemed that she had been looking for a new one, she just didn't know it. Sasuke's friend had accepted her and that Sasuke was, for the first time in his life, committed to just one girl. It scared them a little, and Sasuke knew it. But it scared him too. One of his friends even went so far as to ask if he knocked her up.

Sakura was shocked to say the least. So much of it surprised her. Tsukihime was with Sasuke. Sasuke was being faithful to only one person. Tsukihime was just different, yet she was exactly the same. Sakura had reached the same conclusion as Sasuke's friend. She figured that the only way they'd be together was if they got drunk, slept together, and Tsukihime got pregnant.

Tsukihime thought it was funny at first, but when a teacher asked her to leave the class because of harmful fumes and to go to the nurse to get a pregnancy leave, she had it. The teacher suggesting that Tsukihime leave the school was what really did it. Tsukihime left the classroom. She went to the store to buy a pregnancy test to prove once and for all that she wasn't pregnant.

When the test results came, she smiled, not really looking at the answer. She knew what it said, so why bother? Sakura was over, so Tsukihime showed it to her first. Tsukihime waved it in her face smuggly. Sakura took it so she could read it.

"Well? What I tell you?"

"Maybe you should reconsider showing this."

"Why?"

Sakura handed her back the test. Tsukihime looked at the test. Before she could respond, Sasuke came back. Sakura said goodbye to Tsukihime and quickly left. Sakura knew what was going to happen, she didn't need to see it. Plus Tsukihime would call her with details later anyways. It was kind of annoying, but Sakura put up with it.

"Hi Tsuki." Sasuke kissed her cheek. He noticed the test in her hand.

"You shouldn't let them get to you. You know the truth, and that is more then enough."

"I thought I-"

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me, I have a job interview in an hour. I better get going if I want to make it." Sasuke kissed Tsukhime and left.

Tsukihime just stood there. She dropped the test and put her hand on her cheek. The test bounced on the carpet and then just laid there. Tsukihime picked it up and threw it away. She went straight to bed, despite the time.

Tsukihime woke up. Her cell phone rang next to her ear. She looked at the time and saw that it was late at night. Sasuke was the one calling her. She took the call. It was loud and he sounded drunk. He sent her picture of his location...and his company.

Tsukihime was nothing short of pissed. She woke Sai, being her best friend at the apartment. He was already awake. She told him she needed him to help her get Sasuke. Sai nodded and got his keys. He led her to a black bug that resembled a hearse. Tsukihime showed him the picture.

When they got to the club, Sasuke was waiting. He was glued at the lips with the woman from earlier. He saw Tsukihime standing there. She slapped him and told him not to bother to return home tonight. He tried to explain himself, but was stopped both by the other woman and Tsukihime just walking away.

"Do you want to leave him here?"

"Yes. He's clearly having fun. Bastard."

"What's wrong? I haven't heard a single fight yet, and now you're pretty much dumping him? You must have something bugging you, cause I really thought that you two would stay together, don't ask me why."

"Yeah? I don't know. We were doing just fine, but today...I just don't know what happened. No, that's a lie. I know what it is."

"What?"

"Were you there when Mr. Hatake told me to leave the class?"

"Yeah, I tried to defend you, but he threatened to bring up one of our sex ed classes."

"Thanks. Well, it really got to me. So when I left, I went to the store to buy a pregnancy test to prove that everyone was wrong. I took the test...and I was the wrong one."

"But wouldn't it be too early to tell?"

"No, they're making tests that tell you earlier now."

"Did you tell him? Is that why he did this?"

"No, I didn't. I have no clue why he did this. Last thing he said, he had a job interview."

"But he already has a job."

"Then he planned this. If he wanted out, he should have just told me."

"Maybe he saw the test and panicked. I'm sure that if my girlfriend had one, I'd go to the closest bar and drink myself mad. Pregnant or not."

"Then it was just a male reaction?" Tsukihime was hopeful.

"Maybe. I really can't say. But either way, you should talk to him."

"You're right! Thanks, Sai. Can you take me back?"

"Sure."

Sai drove Tsukihime back to the club to get Sasuke. When she got there, he was gone. She stayed for about an hour, looking for him. She asked a few people, but no one knew where he was. Tsukihime got Sai, and he drove her home. He tried to talk to her and cheer her up. But Tsukihime was too depressed to answer. She went to her room and started to pack. She decided to just leave. Tsukihime called a cab. It would pick her up in an hour. Tsukihime had time, so she decided to write a letter to at least give word that she was fine. She told Sasuke everything. Everything but the most important thing. She left out the fact that she was pregnant. She asked him to show the letter to Sakura and Sai. She told them discretely not to tell anyone why she really left.

"Goodbye." Tsukihime shed a few tears as she entered the cab and left Hokage High.


	6. Advancement

**Advancement**

Tsukihime started to cry. The cab driver, being a kind person, asked her what was wrong.

"What's wrong? I've never seen anyone cry when they got picked up from school before."

"It's a long story, and I wouldn't want to take up any money could earn from other people."

"It's fine, this is just a part-time job, and besides, no one really needs a cab at this hour."

"Yeah, I guess. So do you want the full story or just the basics?"

"Basics."

"Well I had a boyfriend for seven years, but the relationship was long since dead. I got a room change and a partner for a class, and he, I, and a friend went to a club. My partner and I got drunk and we danced. And he ended up taking my virginity.The next morning, we became a couple. And lately, my classmates had started to question the reason we were together. They all thought that I was pregnant, so I bought a test to prove that I wasn't, but I am, and then I left."

"What about the father? Does he know?"

"No, but it is for his own good."

"Well, you know that saying, 'pregnant women shouldn't travel'? I'm enforcing that." The cab driver made Tsukihime get out.

Tsukihime left the cab with her tongue stuck out. The driver laughed and drove away. Tsukihime decided to stay with Sakura for the night.She called her with no answer. That meant that Sakura had company of male variety. Tsukihime called Sai. He was still awake and answered on the first ring. Tsukihime wondered if Sai ever slept.

"Tsukihime, are you ok?" Sai was worried.

"I'm fine. Sai, is Sasuke back yet?"

"Yeah. Can you hear him?" Sai moved the phone. Tsukihime heard Sasuke in the back.

"Damn. So why is he pissed?"

"Well, you're gone with only a letter, he wanted to see you and talk, and he found your test in the trash. And now he's on a rampage to find you."

"Really? He's doing all that for me? But it isn't necessarily a good thing. I better wait for him to cool off. Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course. I'll wait outside for you." Sai hung up.

Tsukihime hung up and put her phone in her pocket. She went about two feet and met Sai. He had blankets in his arms. He put them on Tsukihime and formed a slight hump on her back. She had her face covered and walked inside under the guise of Sai's aunt. They trudged past Sasuke into Sai's room. His partner was out somewhere. Tsukihime sat on a chair and put her stuff on the bed. Sai told her that it was alright, that bed had never been used before.

"So is he mad at me?"

"It's hard to tell. He was so angry, we all escaped to our rooms."

"Oh."

"Tsukihime, I must confess something. But know that I don't expect anything and I don't want you to freak out or treat me any different...Tsukihime-"

"Don't tell me. I don't want to go against your wishes, and the best way to ensure that is for me to not know."

"Alright. But Tsukihime, no matter what, I'll be here for you and your baby."

"Hm. I never heard or thought of it like that. But with this day, that is not surprising. I can't believe that I'm going to be a mom."

"You'll be great, don't worry." Sai smiled at her.

Tsukihime held her stomach. She walked over to Sai. He looked at her in shock. Tsukihime hugged him and kissed his cheek. Just then, several things happened at once. Her phone rang and Slipknot's 'The Nameless' was herd, the door crashed open and hung crookedly on it's hinges, and Sasuke stood there, staring at Tsukihime. Sai stood up and put his arm in front of Tsukihime. Tsukihime looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I...I-"

"You what? You're sorry? Is that it? Sorry that you broke my heart? Sorry that you didn't tell me about our baby? Sorry for what?!"

Tsukihime fell to her knees, "For everything! I didn't mean to hurt you...You and this baby are the most important things to me. I only left to protect you! I didn't want to ruin your life with this bombshell. I did this to protect you! I was scared and angry and just at my wits end! I had no idea of were to turn! I think that I love you!"

Tsukihime started to cry. She had her eyes closed tightly. She felt someone hug her and help her up at the same time. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke. He was smiling as though nothing happened. He turned back to Sai and thanked him. Sasuke led Tsukihime back to their room. He sat her down on their bed that was pushed together after the second time they had sex.

"Tsuki, you explained yourself, now it's my turn. That woman is my boss. I left to the club to drink away my shock when I saw what the test said as you held it in your hand. She saw me there, and gave me a promotion. We drank allot. She is a lightweight drinker and was soon out of it. She kissed me, but I tried to stop her. Then you saw me and slapped me. I tried to go after you, but was stopped by shock and my boss. I left the club to go after you, but I decided to take my boss to our work. I put her to bed and came straight here. I found the letter and went on the warpath."

"I believe that story and forgive you. But can you forgive me?"

"For what? You did nothing but try to protect me. There is nothing to forgive."

Sasuke kissed Tsukihime on the forehead. She smiled at him. Sasuke went to his dresser. He pulled something out and closed the dresser. Sasuke sat down on the floor. He kept his hand closed tight. He grabbed Tsukihime's left hand.

"Tsukihime, you think you love me. I know that I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wasn't going to do this until a few years from now, but because I love you and because of our child, I'm asking you now, Tsukihime Hauko, will you marry me and be my wife?" Sasuke looked anxous.

"This is so sudden. I would like nothing more then to spened the rest of my life with you, cause I really do love you, but we're only in high school!"

"Yeah, it was foolish of me. Sorry."

"Dammit Sasuke! Fine, I'll consider it."

Sasuke smiled. Tsukihime rolled her eyes. She now had to pick where her life was heading. That scared the shit out of Tsukihime. But she'd figure it all out tomorrow. Right now, she was going to have hot make up up sex.

I don't own. To all those who have read more then this of my work, I'm sorry for this having the most chapters. I just have a streak of ideas for this one. I'm trying to be fair to all my work, but with eight or so stories, its hard to do. Thank you for reading this, weather you liked it or not. I hope you will continue to read this story. R&R plz.


	7. Doomsday, I Mean Parents Day

**Dooms Day...Err...Parents Day**

Tsukihime woke up, feeling like she was being watched. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to the sight of Sasuke. He was smiling at her, holding a tray of fifteen strawberry pancakes the size of her head. Did he really expect her to eat all that? Tsukihime hoped not. She couldn't eat all that. Not yet at least.

"Do you really expect me to eat all this?" Tsukihime looked at Sasuke.

"Well yeah, I mean you are eating for two now." Sasuke said kindly, meaning to show that he cared.

"Yes, but not that much yet! You just don't want to be seen with me, so you're trying to make me fat to hide me!" Tsukihime had her first wave of pregnancy emotions.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Tsukihime looked at him.

"It's fine. You just better keep it cool two weeks from now. Parent's day?" Sasuke answered her questioning look.

"Shit."

"What?"

"My mother's a nurse and has an eye for pregnancies. Not to mention that she'll blame Naruto and might denounce me as her child." Tsukihime was more distraught then Sasuke had seen her in a while.

"Then you should tell her about me before she suspects anything. And you're not far enough to tell by looking."

"Oh, really?" She spoke sarcastically and turned so Sasuke could see her belly better.

"OK, but you can still say that your gaining weight for a play. You're in all those clubs, I'm sure she'll buy it." Sasuke smiled.

The smile quickly turned into a frown, "That means that my parent's are coming then."

"Why are you so panicked?"

"My parent's think that I'm engaged...to a...a..."

"To a what? When did they hear this?!" Tsukihime growled.

"A man...I wanted them off my back...And a friend convinced me to tell them I was gay as prank...He even posed as my lover...But they believed me...Still. For three years now."

"Well, then we'll just have to show that we're a couple. But my brother...Be careful with him, he'll either try to steal you away, or else find dirt on me and use it."

Tsukihime had been eating during this conversation. She had eaten ten of the pancakes when Sasuke noticed that she'd been eating all along. Sasuke snorted but said nothing. He did not want to fight her. She was scary in a fight and he was still waiting for an answer as to if she would marry him or not.

Tsukihime, being class president, had to plan out parents day. Her own parental agenda spurred her for more of a one-on-one with student and parent. She decided on making it a two day event. The second day, parent and teacher would converse. Everyone backed her plan. But then again, they had their own agenda's to deal out.

Sasuke had began to go to class and pay attention. He was taking a leaf out of Tsukihime's book. In other words, he was trying to boost his grades and attendance to impress both families. All the while making Tsukihime look good. But that was the easy part. He still had to meet her parents and she his. And if it did come out about the baby, he would like to have a little good standing in their eyes.

In all this, Sasuke's friends noticed his commitment and dive. The whole school saw how much he was tyring for Tsukihime. It warmed their hearts, even the ones who wanted Sasuke to themselves. They all questioned them a second time. But again they were ignored. It was the classical 'no answer one way or another' routine. And same as last time, only Sakura and Sai knew the truth.

When what very well could be doomsday arrived, Tsukihime had her first morning sickness. Sasuke had been in the shower when it happened. He didn't see it, but he sure as shit herd it. When he got out, Tsukihime had just brushed her teeth and was grinning at him. Sasuke, with a towel in place, hugged her. She kissed him so passionately, he dropped his towel. The door was open and Ino was walking by when it happened. She walked through the window from the first story out of two. She was put in a body cast for the rest of the year.

"I had my first morning sickness!" Tsukihime was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's great Tsuki!" Sasuke kissed her cheek.

They left the bathroom and got dressed. Instead of the pink-plaid mini and pink coat that made up the girls uniform, Tsukihime wore a long black skirt with a white off-the-shoulder sweater. And Sasuke wore a pair of black jeans and a black suit-jacket over a red button down instead of the mandatory grey slacks and grey jacket of Hokage High. Sasuke's hair was flatter then usual. Tsukihime had a ponytail that covered her exposed shoulder, not wanting to look like a hussy. Sasuke gave her a small bouquet of lilacs for her hair before they left the room.

Sasuke drove them to a handsome restaurant that was romantically designed. A man in a brown suit with a yellow shirt and red tie, stood next to a woman in white hospital scrubs with grey streaked bun. Tsukihime waved to them. Another man, this time in a hunter-green suit with a navy shirt and no tie, stood next to a woman in a long red dress with long sleeves and a black shawl, who had her hand on a young man in a suit identical to Sasuke's.They all had long black hair. Sasuke's brother looked like the father and Sasuke looked like his mother. Sasuke grabbed Tsukihime's waist and waved.

"Mom! Dad! It's been so long! This is Sasuke Uchiha, my boyfriend of a month or so." Tsukihime smiled.

"Hello, I'm Shojin Hauko. This is my wife, Shinta Hauko." Shojin shook Sasuke's hand.

"Sorry about the scrubs." Shinta bowed her head. She whispered something to Tsukihime.She whispered something back.

"Father, Brother, Mother, this is Tsukihime Hauko. Mr. and Mrs. Hauko, this is my father, Fugaku Uchiha, my mother, Mikoto Uchiha, and my older brother, Itachi Uchiha." The parents shook hands while Itachi eyed Tsukihime, pondering.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Tsukihime smiled brightly.

"Shall we go inside?" Mikoto asked cheerfully.

Everyone nodded and went inside. They were instantly seated. Mikoto and Shojin talked excitedly about their children. Shinta and Fugaku just sat there and stared. Itachi was trying to pick up Tsukihime or find dirt. Whatever happened first, he really didn't care.

Tsukihime noticed that Sakura was there with her family. It seemed allot of people from school were there. All at once, the girls asked to be excused. Tsukihime had gone to the bathroom without an of them noticing. As she sat in the stall, she over-heard Sakura talking with Hinata. A few other girls were there as well. It was a make-up break.

"So, Sakura, you said you wanted to tell me something?" Hnata sounded nervous.

"Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing, but you need to know. Naruto...He has VD. That's why I quit fucking him when I did. That was one good thing for the that perfect little bitch, Tsukihime. She never fucked him. But you know as well as all of us that he is dynamite in bed. For that I'm glad that I've been sleeping with him since the sixth grade. You know, its a wonder that she ended up pregnant from her first time. She's such a lucky bitch! Brains, looks, always a hot guy to be had. But she never knows when to cash in. Naruto is a stud in bed, and Sasuke...Where to start? Did you know that Sasuke asked her to marry him? And it was only half the kid! But she turned him down flat. But he's still holding out hope. You know, I'm so gonna get fucked tonight. You know that hot waiter? Any one want to fucking three-way with us? I've fucked him before, so I know he's good."

She got a yes from one of the girls. Soon they all left. Except for Sakura that is. Tsukihime was pissed at her. How could she? Sakura had been her friend long before Naruto! But it made sense, sadly. Sakura had always come second to her. It stood to reason. Tsukihime was washing her hands when Sakura saw her. Tsukihime turned to her and hugged her.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura was frightened.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been a better friend and let you win more! I'm so sorry, Sakura! I don't blame you at all!"

Sakura pushed her off, "Now that the cat's out of the bag, I'd better tell you the whole truth. I hate you! I've never once liked you! It was all an act so I could get your older brother! Then it just became habit, after you became popular that is. You're a fucking dumb-ass whore who got knocked up in high school! Your life is forfeit, ever since he stuck his cock in you."

Sakura left all pissy. Tskihime fel to her knees. Sakura's words danced harshly and truthfully across her mind. Tsukihime started to cry. Her life as she known it was all a lie. And her possible to come was forfeit of all goals and dreams. Then, for the first time, Tsukihime considered abortion. But she quickly threw that thought out and mentally kicked her own ass for such a thought. She had really grown to love this child, and she still had a large chance to lose it. With all this information, Tsukihime made up her mind. She fixed her make-up and went back to the table. But before she sat down, she spoke her mind.

"Everyone, I have something to tell you. I'm about a month pregnant with Sasuke's child. And he proposed to me. At first I said no, unsure of what I really wanted in life. But my final answer to you Sasuke, is yes." Tsukihime started to cry again and hurridly left the resturant. Sasuke follwed her to the car.


	8. The Shit Hits The Fan

**The Shit Hits the Fan**

Tsukihime sat, her back against the car. Sasuke sat next to her. They heard their families calling for them. Tsukihime was trying her hardest to stem the tears that flooded her face. Sasuke was in a happy trance, his mind registering that Tsukihime said yes.

"Tsukihime!"

"Sasuke!"

"Dipshi-I mean little brother!" Itachi corrected himself at his mother's angry glare.

Sasuke finally snapped back when he heard his brother. He jumped up and pointed at him. Everyone saw him. Before they could react, the parents were upon the children. They roughly picked the lovebirds up and carried them back to the table. They sat in silence, staring at each other until a waiter came over.

"Would you care for some wine?" The waiter said in a thick, Swedish accent.

"No, water would be lovely though." Shinta responded.

The waiter looked at her in confusion, bowed, then left.

"Normally I'd say yes to the wine, but drinking isn't good for the baby. But we can still celebrate this joyous occasion." Shinta smiled and gently patted her daughter's shoulder.

"You mean you're not mad?" Tsukihime looked at them all as though they went mad.

"We were shocked, but we talked about it. And you seem like a very nice girl." Mikoto smiled.

"What? I'm gone for ten minutes, and its OK that Sasuke knocked up some girl? And that they're engaged? What the fuck?!" Itachi was calm but ever so mad, his voice shook.

"Itachi!" Mikoto stood up in the beat of a heart and pointed him to the door.

Itachi left and everyone acted as though that outburst had not happened. Soon they were all laughing and talking like they'd known each other since birth. Mikoto and Shojin were starting to make plans. Shinta and Fugaku were thinking of the finances and how to tell the rest of the family that the youngest member was getting married and was going to become parents. Sasuke and Tsukihime were not expecting the night to go like this at all. But it was nice, if not creepy.

Sasuke and Tsukihime arrived home. It was then that Tsukihime remembered her encounter with Sakura. Tsukihime told Sasuke everything that she heard and felt. But her tears were gone. Sasuke just told her that Sakura was a jealous bitch with crabs. Tsukihime laughed, forgetting to tell him about Naruto.

"And you came up with that without a bit of info. Naruto has a VD."

Sasuke sat next to Tsukihime and laughed. Sasuke buried his head in her long hair when he stopped laughing. Tsukihime held his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Sasuke whispered that he loved her. Tsukihime turned to his ear and whispered that she loved him. They laid down, still embracing. They fell asleep like that.

In the early mist that was grey dawn, the phone rang. It woke up Sasuke and Tsukihime. Sasuke got up slowly as to not disturb her. He wondered who in the fuck would call this early in the morning. He answered to phone to hear the headmistress.

"Room 7, please come to the cafeteria." Then she hung up.

"What is it?" Tsukihime's hair was frizzy and their was a line going across her face.

"Tsunade wants us in the cafeteria. Just get a coat." Sasuke grabbed a jacket for the both of them.

Tsukihime beamed at his thoughtfulness and put the jacket on. They left the room and met up with Shikamaru and Temari. The four walked to the cafeteria. It was quiet. It felt like some one had died.

Tsunade stood before them with the teachers.

"What is it?"

"I have some very bad news. For you, Tsukihime, the worst." Tsunade bowed her head, "Sai has attempted to commit suicide. He was stopped and put under the nurse's care. And Sakura has got into a car accident while...The details are unimportant. And the sex-ed classes have been canceled. In fact, the whole school is closing. We are holding graduation tomorrow and every senoir passes. The school will be here to hear all this, but I felt that you should know first."

Tsukihime nodded. She left with Sasuke to the hospital. Sai and Sakura were sharing a room. Sakura was burned, broken, missing chunks, and on the whole, mingled horribly. Sai was just very pale from blood loss. Sai was yet again, awake. Tsukihime rushed to his side.

"I'm sorry. I broke my promise. I left you. I hurt you. I'm sorry, but I can't live with it any more. Tsukihime, I've liked you since preschool. And I know that you could never feel the same. But I'm glad, you foud a good guy.Just promise me that you'll remember me, and that you two will fight for each other and your child."

"Sai, don't talk like this! You'll be fine! Just give it a few hours to regain the blood." Tsukihime started to cry hysterically.

Sasuke saw that Sai was hold the plugs and IVs. He was going to kill himself.

"Promise me." Sai's voice was gettig weaker by the minute.

"I promise, Sai."

Sai smiled and pulled the cord. Tsukihime tried to run over to him, but was stopped by Sasuke.

"Its his wish, just let him be."

Tsukihime cried on Sasuke's shoulder as nurses ran in. They were too late though. In all the clamor, Sakura called Tsukihime over. Tsukihime slowly walked away from Sasuke. Her hand swung from his grip. She stood next to Sakura's bed to hear her final words. Sakura died off from her wounds, her heart and mind at peace. Tsukihime was now friendless. Her defences were gone. But she would them and their words in her heart forever.


	9. Hangerons

OMFG! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took this long to update! Time has been passing faster then I imagined. I'll try to work on updating sooner! Review?

* * *

Sasuke held Tsukihime. She was crying, standing back, watching the doctors and nurses. Shinta saw her daughter. She jogged over to her. She put her hand on her shoulder and turned to Sasuke.

"Take her home, she can't handle this stress."

Sasuke nodded and led his pained love back to the apartment. Everyone who lived there was packing. It was sad and silent beyond the imagination.

Tsukihime lay on the bed, holding her belly while Sasuke packed. He stopped to look at his family every now and then. Tsukihime fell asleep, weak from everything.

Sasuke lay next to Tsukihime. She woke at the motion. He put the back of his hand on her face. She smiled at him.

"Sasuke...I wanna make love to you, right now." She kissed him, waiting for an answer.

"But you can't...The baby..." He answered weakly.

"Yeah, not until the last few months. But we're only in the second month."

"Are you sure?"

"My mother is a baby nurse, I know more about pregnancy then most women. Now give me sex!" She pulled his pants off without unbuttoning or unzipping them.

After twenty minutes of the best, most awkward sex yet, Tsukihime fell back on the bed. Sasuke really thought that his...parts...were going to fall off.

Tsukihime stood in the parking lot, waiting for Sasuke to come out of the store. She was in the car, looking at her engagement ring. He was getting her some chocolate covered, marsh-mellow candies. Her first late-night craving. Her belly was now visible in just about anything she wore. It was very slight, but still noticeable. She sighed angrily. She did not expect any of this to happen to her. Graduating early because the school was closing, graduating pregnant, or graduating engaged. But Sasuke and her baby were the best things that happened to her, so she didn't mind too much.

She smiled as Sasuke walked up to her, arms strangled in bags. He put them in the back seat and got in the car. He looked at Tsukihime and smiled at her smiling face. She was getting even cuter as the days passed. In the short time of the baby's life, Sasuke had grown very attached and protective. Tsukihime was sure that it was going to be a girl.

"It's a girl. I can tell because a daddy is super protective of his darling daughter. It makes me a little jealous to be honest." She would say jokingly.

He had once mistakenly joked back, "Nah, its probably a litter of boys. You're getting so big so soon, it has to be more then one."

She litterally punched him into a wall that was eight feet away. He learned to never comment on her size ever again, as long as he lived. That was what he promised himself on that day.

Sasuke drove them to his, god help them, brother's house. They had nowhere to stay, and when Sasuke went to ask his mother if they could stay with her, Itachi intervened and put them in a position that made them have to stay with him. Her parents had already told them that it was impossible to stay with them before they turned to Sasuke's family.

Itachi stood waiting for them. A grin that said they were in for hell graced his lips. He got the luggage and led them to their room. It was so cramped, Tsukihime honestly thought that if she were a few months farther along, she would not be able to get in and out.

Itachi threw their stuff into a corner of the room. He was care to not hit his sister-in-law-to-be. As much of a bastard as he was, hurting an unborn baby just felt wrong to him. She noticed and nodded thankfully to her brother-in-law-to-be. Sasuke missed the exchange.

"You two should either leave or stay in here. I'm expecting company later. But you two should know all about it." He gave them both a very nasty look each. They would all be happier when their time together would be over.


	10. Family

Sasuke and Tsukihime stood in their small room.

"So, should we stay in here or leave?" Sasuke asked.

"My brother should be arriving soon, lets go meet him at the airport." Tsukihime held her belly.

"So when can we find out the sex of the baby?" Sasuke asked, once again getting her coat.

"Just about any day now. I am about two months, so give it a week, when I'll be three, then we'll go see." She smiled and walked out the door.

Sasuke followed her to the car. He got in the driver's seat and Tsukihime in the front passenger's. They buckled up. Sasuke had not heard much of her brother, but knew she had one.

"So, tell me about your brother."

"Well, he's leaving the military, having more then fulfilled his time. He is five years older then me, and is my best friend. He is a very laid-back, open person, but he does have a temper. When he makes up his mind, it's almost impossible to sway him. He's super protective of me. When he first found out bout Naruto, he threw him through a two-story window. And that was before the military! But he's sweet."

Sasuke frowned when it came to the window bit. If Naruto was just a boyfriend, what would happen to her future husband and the father of her baby. Shit, he might not even know she was pregnant_ or _engaged. Sasuke shuddered. The expectant mother was too busy prattling on about her brother to notice.

Sasuke pulled up to in the airport. He parked the car and helped his future wife out. She started to walk to one of the gates to wait for her brother. So she planned this all out. Sasuke slowly followed her. The passengers started to exit the plane. Sasuke had no clue what her brother looked like, so he just waited for her to point him out. A tall man with long dark hair and a uniform ran over to them.

"Hime!"

"Shoujo!"

They hugged.

"Reikomaru, this is Sasuke Uchiha, my fiance. Sasuke, this is Reikomaru Hauko, my brother."

"Why are you called Shoujo?" Sasuke asked against his own better judgement.

"Because, when we grew up, he would always read manga, but Shoujo was his favorite kind, so I just started to call him that , and the name stuck."

"Oh."

"Well, I guess that they'll be two marriages to look forward to. I met someone in the military, my captain, Cheza Kabuki."

A woman in uniform with medium wavy brown hair waved and stepped up. She held on to Reikomaru. She too was sporting a belly, but her's was much bigger.

"Even still, heh? It's a plesure to met you Cheza." Tsukihime shook her hand.

"How far are you?" Cheza asked kindly.

"Almost three months in. You?"

"About five."

The men rolled their eyes and the women started to converse. They got the luggage and started to walk to the car. Sasuke put it in the trunk while everyone got situated.

"So, when is school going to be over?" Reikomaru asked.

"It already is. Hokage High has closed down. We're graduating tomorrow." Sasuke answered, relived that had not been attacked.

"That's awful!" Cheza said.

"We can come, if you want us to." Reikomaru sated.

"OK!" Tsukihime chimed in.

"So, when do you plan on tying the knot? Before the baby, or after?" Cheza asked Tsukihime.

"You know, we haven't talked about that yet. We've been so busy with school and keeping the little one a secret, and my friend's deaths, we have not talked about the marriage expect when he asked and I finally said yes."

* * *

Sorry about the wait and short chappy! Like I always say, several stories at one time are no good! It is very hard to juggle all them! But I'm going to be ending one of them very soon. So yes! Please review!?

**Next chappy: Big things happen. **


	11. That's All

* * *

Tsukihime Hauko, mother- and wife-to-be, stood next to Sasuke Uchiha, husband- and father-to-be. They were practicing for graduation. Reikomaru and Cheza were siting down, watching the students practice. When Tsunade called a break, Sasuke and Tsukihime walked over to them.

"Tsuki, you look great out there." Sasuke kissed her cheek.

"Tsk, thanks, but I feel like a sweaty pig out there."

"You call her Tsuki? She never let anyone call her that! She really must love you." Reikomaru said in awe.

"We were wondering, would you two like to..." A fog horn blew, drowning out Cheza's words.

"That is perfect!" Tsukihime said.

"I agree. That is perfect." Sasuke agreed.

Tsunade called them to get dressed. The families would be arriving soon. It was planned on a bit of mingle time, the diplomas, and more mingling time. But the students had to be dressed for at least the first two stages. Sasuke and Tsukihime grabbed their stuff from a bag that Cheza brought for them. They put their leaf-green robes on.

"You both look so cute! Oh, Tsukihime, you are absolutlely glowing!"

"Oh, so are you Cheza!"

The two women gushed. Reikomaru and Sasuke rolled their eyes. Sure both women looked beautiful, but they didn't need to keep telling each other that every five minutes! It was like they were twin robots whose only function was to annoy them by telling each other how beautiful the other one is.

Soon after Tsunade's announcement, the parents started to arrive. The Hauko family rejoiced when they saw that Reikomaru had returned and was starting his own family. The Uchiha were a bit less enthused, but congratulatory all the same. The two couples kept their plan a secret for the end of the night.

Three hours later, after all the seniors had graduated, the students and parents sat at little table to talk. Some familys' needed more then one table. The Uchiha and Hauko were no exception.

"Now we're not just losing a daughter and gaining a son-in-law, we're losing a son and gaining a daughter-in-law!"

"Mommy, daddy," Tsukihime began, "Reikomaru and I have an announcement."

"We have decided to have a formal party tomorrow night." Reikomaru concluded.

"Just us and the family." Cheza said.

"Both of our families." Sasuke added.

"Where?" Itachi asked.

"We'll get you all a ride, don't worry." Reikomaru said.

The family finished their dinner with much merriment. The two couples were very content that night. Even the hormones were nice enough to not act up.

The next day, both families were gathered together at the school again. They all looked around with question. There were a variety of benches and seats set out. Cards were set down on the seats with names on them. The families took their seats. They turned their heads when the wedding march started to play from the PA. Sasuke and Reikomaru stood in front. The wedding march slowed to a stop as the two pregnant brides flowed toward their grooms in long white dresses. Tsunade, a certified Justice of the Peace, stood up in front of he young couples.

Several hours later, Reikomaru and Cheza were husband wife, as were Sasuke and Tsukihime. When it was time for their babies to be born, Cheza had an early labour and a boy, Sora. Tsukihime had late labour and a girl, Sakura, and a boy, Sai, named after her dead friends.

* * *

The end is this. Thank you for reading, and uh, reviewing? None yet, but you can change that!

Peace Out!


End file.
